4x Kate tried to ask Teyla out, 1x she didn't
by Falcon Horus
Summary: What the title says. Pre-Relationship
1. Attempt 1

**Title:** Four times Kate tried to ask Teyla out, and one time she didn't...  
**Pairing:** Kate/Teyla  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine and will never be mine. The characters that my muse, Kate, came up are, however, mine and mine alone. And thus cannot be used without my expressed permission. Thank you.

**Author's Notes:** I accidently spoiled someone for Doppelganger and in return I'm now writing fic as punishment. Triciabyrne1978 is my wonderful beta, and always does a great job. Thank you. Written for lilyayl. (and many more to come)

* * *

Kate stood outside Teyla's quarters, nervously looking around. She was alone in the hallway, no one around to question what she was doing there. She was pretty sure Teyla was home but she couldn't bring herself to ring the doorbell. She waited one, two, three minutes before she decided against asking the Athosian out and started walking back towards the nearest transporter. She was halfway there when she changed her mind yet again, turned around and walked back to Teyla's door. 

"I can do this." Kate said to herself. "I can do this." She halted in front of the door and brought her hand up to announce her presence. It, however, froze halfway up. "Who am I kidding?" She turned away once more and set off, away from the doors.

"Kate?" She froze midstep, feeling the heat rush to her face. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing." Kate swallowed, slowly turning to Teyla who was leaning against the wall right outside her doorway. "I was just ... err ... just..."_ Quick! Think of something to say! _ "Just passing through." She finished, satisfied with her ability to bend the truth.

"Your quarters are on the other side of the atrium." Teyla stated matter-of-factly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, they are." Kate cursed inwardly, nervously wringing her hands. "But..." She started. "Rodney wanted to reschedule his next appointment and I came by to do just that."

"Oh..." Teyla smiled. "I see." She pushed herself away from the wall and turned back to her door. "Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight." Kate answered. _ Coward! _


	2. Attempt 2

Kate entered the gym, finding no one there. A part of her was relieved about that, the other part was disappointed. She had secretly hoped to be running into Teyla, sparring or working out. She sighed and turned to the devices which had been brought from Earth, wincing at the sight knowing she'd end up in a lot of pain once she was done. She was fitter than the average scientist, but without the need of being off-world-worthy fit she rarely spend any time in the gym.

After a few inner debates she decided she'd give the treadmill a go and walked up to the machine, dropping her towel on a nearby home trainer and her bottle of water within reach. It took her longer than usual to figure it out and have the thing going at just the right speed.

She wasn't running for more than five minutes when she was distracted by the doors to the gym opening and closing. The object of her affection sauntered in, carrying her banto's, dropping her bag near the window. Kate's jaw dropped at the sight of Teyla in her training outfit; the top accentuating all the right curves, leaving her midriff bare; the skirt flowing around her legs with every step she took. Oh how Kate wished she could explore every muscle, every curve, every single thing that made Teyla such a beautiful woman. Kate's mind had wondered off and was no longer concentrating on running. Before she realized what happened, she was flat on her face on the floor.

"Ouch!" She scrambled back to her feet but yelped as pain shot through her left ankle. It appeared not only her ego had taken a hit.

"Kate?" Kate looked up, smiling sheepishly at Teyla. "What happened?"

"I fell."

Teyla frowned, looking from Kate to the treadmill and back. "Are you hurt?"

Kate nodded. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Shall I call for a medical team?" Teyla offered.

"NO!" Kate practically yelled. She preferred it that no one knew she had fallen off the treadmill. There would be too many questions to answer, let alone the jokes that would inevitably follow.

"Then let me help you." Teyla stretched a helping hand out to Kate.

"'Kay." Kate didn't protest as Teyla pulled her up. Her breath hitched as she leaned heavily on the other woman's shoulder and her hand came in touch with smooth skin.

"Careful now." Kate nodded, concentrating on every step trying her very best not to get too distracted by the other woman being so close. She hissed, winced and whimpered all the way to the infirmary, feeling incredibly pathetic.

"Dr. Beckett!" Teyla called out to Carson, who was restocking some of his cabinets.

"Kate?" He immediately came to Teyla's aid and relieved Kate's weight from her shoulder. "What happened to you?" Carson guided her towards an empty bed and helped her up.

"I tripped and fell." Kate pouted a little for good measure, her gaze set on Carson's hands as they prodded her ankle. "Ouch!" She yelped and pulled her foot away from him.

"It's definitely sprained, but we better check to be sure there's nothing broken." Carson said as he looked at Kate, finding her gaze lingering on a retreating Teyla. "You know, you could just ask her out. It's less painful." Kate turned to Carson, shocked, and promptly started sulking.


	3. Attempt 3

Third time's a charm, the saying went and Kate was about to test its truth. 

She walked up to the counter and picked an apple from the basket, and a bottle of water from the nearby table. She turned and inspected the cafeteria. There were barely any people and thus most of the tables were available. She started making her way over to the open deck when she caught Teyla sitting all alone in the corner. _ Come on Kate, this is your chance. _ Her inner voice sent her towards Teyla's table, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Teyla." The woman looked up, startled. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Please." Teyla gestured to the chair opposite from her.

"How was your mission?" Kate started off with small talk, observing the Athosian closely. _ She looks tired. _

"Good." Teyla smiled politely.

_ Ask her! _ Kate took a deep breath before she started. "Teyla, I was wo..."

"Hey, Teyla!" Sheppard sat down at Teyla's side, interrupting Kate. "Ronon and I are going to watch some movies later. Want to join us?"

"I think I will pass." Teyla replied. "I feel a little tired."

Sheppard shrugged in response. "Okay."

"Kate, you were saying something?" Teyla turned her attention back to Kate, who shook her head.

"It's not important." She took a bite from her apple as she stared outside, only half listening to John's talking. Her third time was definitely not charmed.


	4. Attempt 4

Kate doodled on her note block as she only half listened to Elizabeth arguing with Kavanagh. Once in a while her gaze drifted to her left, where Teyla was playing with a small paper airplane Sheppard had folded earlier. She smiled as Teyla swatted Ronon's hands away, keeping her little plane safe. She turned her gaze back to her block and blinked shocked at her doodles, little hearts surrounding Teyla's name. She ripped the page off, causing a little pause in the discussion, blushing a little. She hid the piece of paper in her pocket and started on a fresh page. 

There was a tug on her sleeve and as she turned Teyla pointed at her pen. She offered the pen up, and watched with amusement as the Athosian started to personalize the plane. Her heart fluttered when she noticed the name of the flying machine, Kate. The pen was rolled back and Teyla smiled as she launched the little thing back in John's direction.

"And we will not speak of it again." Elizabeth ended the discussion and turned to the rest of the people. "The IOA wants to know of our progress here and it's important that our reports are as accurate as possible. Am I making myself clear?" Elizabeth glared at John, who was about to send the plane in the air again. He sat the little paper plane down and looked genuinely sorry. "That's it then." She nodded and everybody promptly started to file out.

_ Now Kate! _ Kate grabbed her stuff together, got up and turned to Teyla. "Tey..." She started but was met with Ronon staring back at her.

"Doc?" He smiled sheepishly.

"R-Ronon…" She stuttered, looking up at him. He didn't blink as he looked back. "I..." She fumbled with her note block. "I should go." Kate smiled, turned and all but ran out of the briefing room.  
_ Damn it! _


	5. And one time she didn't

Kate ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring about the branches getting in her way or the rocks on the ground causing her to fall every so often. She was running like she had never ran before, her life depended on her running right now. She was alone, and had absolutely no idea where any of the other members of the team she was accompanying were. All her mind could think of right that moment was getting as far away from the encampment as she could get, and maybe if it was remotely possible find her way back to the gate to get help.

She had no idea when their walk in the park mission had gone south but it had. Major Lorne had told her to make a run for it and not to argue, and Kate had. She had seen the fear in his eyes that they were in trouble and that it was possible he couldn't protect her.

_ Why me? _ Kate cursed whoever had decided that the lead psychologist should join Major Lorne and his team to visit the People of Peewee, whose doctors had been interested in how they treated trauma and other psychological defects. She yelped as her foot got stuck behind a root sticking out of the ground and she hit the ground with a hard thud. She got the wind knocked out of her and for a moment she felt desperation crawl into her mind. "I can't give up..." She placed her hand for support and yelped as she cut herself on a sharp edge of a protruding rock. "Damn it!" Kate cursed softly. She looked back as she heard a branch breaking, picked herself up faster than she ever imagined she would and started running again.

Her lungs were burning in her chest. Her legs were hurting and the cut in her hand was stinging badly. She looked back, hoping against hope she wasn't being followed, as a result running straight into someone catapulting her backwards to the ground.

"Please..." She breathed heavily. "Don't hurt me." She didn't even look up, but instead brought her hands up in a defensive way, trying to protect herself from whatever was coming.

"Kate?" The familiarity of the voice hit hard.

"T-Teyla?" She dropped her hands and stared up, lowering her gaze as Teyla sat down in front of her. She was so happy to see a familiar and friendly face; she immediately threw herself around the other woman's neck.

"It is okay, Kate." Teyla held on tightly. "You are safe now."

* * *

Kate was glad when they arrived back in Atlantis. She had seen plenty of adventure for at least a few more months and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her warm bed and sleep till she could sleep no more. Though she guessed there were plenty of new nightmares to add to her already existing ones. 

She took a long hot shower and then got dressed in some comfy cloths, settling on her bed taking up her book. She sighed and continued where she had left off. After a few pages she set the book back down, not being able to concentrate anyway. She shifted uncomfortably and then decided she could do with something to eat. Kate searched and found her shoes carelessly thrown to the side earlier, but didn't make it past her door as Teyla was waiting on the other side, holding a tray filled with an assortment on fruit and a tea set.

"Teyla?" Kate jumped back surprised, trying her very best to keep her fluttering heart under some form of control.

"Good evening, Kate." Teyla smiled. "I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry and I was hoping you would not mind the company."

"I..." Kate started, looking over the tray. "Please..." She stepped aside to let Teyla enter. "I could use the company and I was just on my way to get something to eat."

"I have perfect timing." Teyla smiled as she set the tray down on Kate's only table. "I have brought some of my favorite herbal tea. It will help you sleep." She turned back, seeing the appreciation reflect in Kate's eyes.

"Thank you." Kate said as she sat down on the bed, her hands clasped in her lap. "Thank you for saving me." The truth of her adventure suddenly hitting her hard. She didn't know what would have happened if Colonel Sheppard and his team hadn't shown up, but she probably wouldn't have been able to have tea with Teyla right that moment.

"No need to..." Teyla watched as Kate's brave face fell and her wall crumpled. She immediately made her way to the bed and sat down next to the psychologist, taking her into her arms. She comforted Kate as she cried; the adrenaline gone and the reality of it all hitting like a ton of bricks. "You are safe now. I will not let anything happen to you again, I promise."

After what seemed like forever Kate pulled away from Teyla and swiped at her face, drying the remainders of her tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Teyla smiled. "Hungry?" She offered the plate with the fruit to Kate, who nodded.

For a while they munched in silence until both of them spoke up at the same time.

"You go first." Kate said.

Teyla took a deep breath as she looked at Kate. "I was wondering if ... if maybe you were interested in ... in accompanying me to Martha's joining?" There was an awkward silence for a second or two. "You do not need to answer..."

"I'd love to." Kate smiled, dipping her head a little as she blushed.


End file.
